


The Blacks : Explainations

by SMcg



Series: The Blacks - The Story Of The Royal Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Modern Royalty, Royalty, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMcg/pseuds/SMcg
Summary: Royal AU : The Blacks, one of the oldest families of wizards, is one Wizards World's royal family. Here are the explanations which will be necessary for you in the reading of the series " The Blacks ".





	The Blacks : Explainations

**Author's Note:**

> Do not hesitate to ask your questions and to comment, just do not be too severe with the language, I am French and I use Reverso for the translation.

https://raven-azunoctuli-world.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Maison_Black_%28HPPN%29

Here is the original family tree of the saga Harry Potter. It will be afterward modified to adapt itself to the contents of the history.


End file.
